mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mark Munoz vs. Luke Barnatt
Mark Munoz planned to retire after the bout and did with a win. The first round began and they touched gloves. Munoz lands a right and eats a counter right uppercut. Barnatt knees the body. Crowd chants Munoz. Munoz lands a right, eats a counter left. Barnatt knees the body, Munoz gets a single escaping a guillotine, half-guard. Barnatt regains guard. Lands a couple left elbows. 4:00. Barnatt stands. Munoz headlocks, throws him down. Barnatt standing. Clinch. Munoz breaks with a right uppercut, a right, another huge right uppercut, they break, Barnatt wobbles, they clinch, Munoz breaks with another big right. Barnatt lands a right uppercut, eats a big right and Munoz works a double. Gets it, 3:00. Barnatt standing, clinch. Munoz gets a beautiful trip, crowd roars, headlock on the ground. Hard rights under, more, has the back. Barnatt stands, Munoz dumps him down, crowd roars. 2:00 as Munoz lands a right and a left, huge right, half-guard. Hard left ammerfists. More. Huge right. Barnatt stands eating a big right uppercut. Clinch. Barnatt got a nice judo trip, turtles Munoz up, Munoz reverses, they stand and break. Barnatt is bloody. Barnatt lands a right uppercut, clinch. Break, 1:00. 35. Munoz lands a counter right. Clinch. 15. Barnatt with short rights inside, R1 ends, 10-9 Munoz. R2 began. They trade a couple blocked high kicks. Barnatt knees the body inside. Munoz tries a single. Barnatt defending. Lands a few short lefts inside. 4:00. Barnatt lands a right elbow. Munoz switches to a double. Barnatt stuffs it and gets a judo trip, they clinch. Barnatt knees the body breaking away. Slips a right. Munoz lands a counter right. Barnatt lands a jab. 3:00. Munoz tries a single, slams Barnatt beautifully to guard. Barnatt lands a few hard rights from the bottom. And a left elbow. Munoz lands a right. Barnatt gets a sweep and stands defending a single. Munoz switching to a double, ate a left elbow. Barnatt stuffs it. 2:00. Munoz works a single. Barnatt with short lefts under. Knees the body. A few lefts. Munoz with right hammerfists to the thigh, they break. Munoz lands a left. Munoz looks to be tiring slightly. Barnatt knees the body nicely. Barnatt lands a counter right uppercut, stuffs an ankle pick, Munoz stuffs a judo trip, 1:00. Munoz is visibly tired. Barnatt lands a jab. 35. Munoz works a single. 15 as Barnatt stuffs it. Munoz lands a huge right. Barnatt taps his forehead, hands down. Taunts. R2 ends, 10-9 Barnatt but close. R3 began. Munoz lands a hard counter right. Munoz works a single. Barnatt defending. Rights under, right elbow, stuffs it. Barnatt lands a jab. Barnatt lands a jab. Munoz lands a good right. 4:00. Munoz lands a left and a right, another right and another big one. Munoz works a double. Switches to a single, drags Barnatt down, two lefts under, Barnatt working to stand. "Knee!" the crowd begs. Barnatt stands to the clinch. Barnatt knees the body. Munoz works a single. Barnatt lands a right elbow, three or four more under, defending the single. 3:00. Two more right elbows, Munoz completes the single. Big right under, Barnatt stands to the clinch, breaks. Barnatt lansd a right, eats a counter right and a big left. Munoz lands a nice counter right. 2:00. Barnatt knees the body. Munoz works a single, eats a right elbow under. Sprawling. Munoz completes it. Barnatt working to stand. And did to the clinch. Two left elbows, another. Munoz works a double. Barnatt defending. Stuffs it. Crowd roaring Munoz's name. 1:00. Munoz works a double, gets it. Barnatt trying to hit a switch. Munoz is on top in guard. "Elbow!" Barnatt trying right hammerfists. 35. Munoz dives in with a right, has the back, left hammerfist, side control. 15. Has the back. Back to side control. Lands a right. R3 ends, 10-9 Munoz, 29-28 Munoz IMO, crowd roaring. Barnatt hugs him. Two 30-27s but UD. Barnatt applauds. Emotional, sincere, heartfelt post-fight speech. Leaves the gloves in the cage.